Under A Red Moon
by Games-Are-My-Life
Summary: NOTE: this is my very first story and its my own made up story meaning its not based off anything my own creation. sorry for any errors in it and please be nice the summary is in the first chapter PLEASE READ (I couldn't fit in in here) RATED M for safty
1. Chapter One

**SUMMARY**

A young teenage boy determined to rid the world from blood thirsty monsters. Jason Dupre joins the Hunter Association to train himself to help others and to find the monster that haunts his past and seek revenge. But just as he starts to find leads to that beast he learns more then what he wanted and now pays the price for it, His soul. Now fighting for his life with the help of his best friend Elliot and other hunters they fight together to uncover the real truth behind this everlasting war.

_Why are the monsters going out of control? Who's this strange girl who suddenly saved me? Why is she all of a sudden at the Hunter Association? What is Head Master Crow hiding? Why are LEVEL 5 monsters after me?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

**Chapter One: From End to Start**

Monsters.

People think monsters are fake that they are just scary stories for children, but let me tell you they are VERY real.

Let me tell you a story back when I was a hunter, a monster hunter. But before I tell you this story I'll tell you a little bit about the history so you can understand the story.

Long ago back in the dark ages, monsters ruled over the humans killing whenever and wherever they pleased. The humans were so scared of them and only hoped if they pray they'll leave but sadly there is no god only hell and the beasts that come from that fiery pit of lost souls.

But then one day a man rose up and fight back but sadly the fight ended as fast as it started but even though he died his courage went to others. People started to follow and fight back soon they were the ones to be feared, they rose up against beasts and threw them out, they left them but declared war on humans for fighting back and killing some of their own.

Years have pasted and the war hasn't stopped. That group of survives who rose up formed a team and turned themselves into hunters, a team of hunters who hunted down and killed any monster who was killing humans. Through the years the team grew and more joined in making it a huge underground organization which still stands today.

They called themselves the Hunter Association.

As a former hunter at that time it was my job to kill monsters. The Hunter Association trained me and taught me the different monsters. They also told me that even monsters fight against one another because of their kind, like Vampires and Werewolf's, and they were right those two fight like crazy against one another and it's pretty gory trust me I've had a front row sit to one. They even told me what monsters are the strongest and the weakest. The strongest are classed as LEVEL 5 and the weakest are LEVEL 1, as hunters we go through training to see what level fighters we are and whatever we get is the level were only allowed to kill. But if we train hard enough we can move up levels but it was a hard task to do and very few live long enough to make it to the higher levels.

Now I bet your wondering who I am and what's my story about well I'll tell you.

My name is Jason Dupre and this is my story about the real truth behind the war.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Beginning**

12 Years Early…

The cold night wind blows, my hair waving in the wind as I stand on top the office building roof looking over the city. I sigh in boredom and close my eyes, "Where are you?" I open my eyes and look up at the night sky, the dark clouds covering the stars and moon. I let out another sigh and close my eyes again thinking of that horrible day. It was just like this day… dark… lonely… blood everywhere…, a loud scream wakes me up from my thoughts, I open my eyes and look in the direction the scream came from and hear a loud screech coming from the same place. "Gotcha!" I smirk as I run full speed over to the edge of the building and jumps off and land on the roof of the building next door. I continue to run and jump from building to building until I came close enough to the area. I hear a scream for help coming from around the corner of the building. I jump down from the roof down into the fire exit jumping from there to lower my chance of injury. I land on the ground in the alley way, I pull out my two hand guns from my belt and slowly walk to the corner where the scream came from. I lean on the wall guns ready and peek my head around the corner, a young lady on the ground staring at the monster in fear. Gargoyle, ugly things they are but deadly and smart. It lifts it lanky grey arm up razor sharp claws ready to rip the poor women apart, she screams again and covers her face with her arms. I walk out into the open and point my guns at it, "Oi, ugly!" it turns its head to me and puts its arm down and screeches at me showing its sharp yellow teeth as its pointy bat like ears fold back. I pull the trigger on both guns and shot it in both shoulders. It screams in pain and flies off around the corner, I run over to the lady. "Are you ok?" I asked nicely seeing if she was hurt. "Y-yes... I-I'm fine" she shattered, her brown eyes full of fear. "You better get out of here it's not safe, can you walk?" , she nods her head and stands up and tries to fix up and wipe the dirt off her white skirt "Wait what will you do?" she looks at me worried. "I'm going to go after it, it's my job" I smile sweetly at her a run off after the beast.

I look around the dark alley not seeing anything, I look to the ground and see drops of blood that most likely came from it. I hear movement coming from the trash bin and I point my guns as I walk slowly to it ready for it to jump out. I lean over looking into it seeing nothing but trash bags. Suddenly a black cat jumps out from it, startled I back away from it as it runs away. I sigh "just a cat..." I turn around and all I see are the Gargoyles big red demonic eyes and next thing I know it throws me into the wall hard. I drop my guns as I hit the wall, I quickly move out of the move as it tries to grab me. It climbs up the wall out of sight, I look around trying to find it. It slowly climbs down the ladder of the fire escape behind me and pushes me into the wall again, pinning me there. I make a reach for my gun, as it inches closer ready to sink its teeth into me. I grab the gun and as fast as I could and shoves it into the side of its head and pulls the trigger sending the bullet through its skull and its blood splatting over me and the ground. It drops onto my lap completely lifeless as its blood pours out of its cold body, I push it off me panting hard. I get up off the ground only to almost fall back down, I hold onto the trash bin to stay up and touch the back of my head. It badly hurts, I looked at my hand and saw blood. "Shit..." I pick up my other gun and start to walk away. I stop and look back at the dead beast and watch its body turn into flames as it burns into nothingness. I walk away down the street back to the one place I call home.

I walk to an old abandon mansion on the outside of the city, you would think it's abandon but really it's the Hunters Association, home. I open the huge doors and feel the warmth of the room hit my skin, I shut the door behind with a loud creak. Its late so everyone would likely be in bed I thought to myself, I walk down the hall way to the infirmary to see the nurse to check my head. I reach the infirmary and see the door open and lights on, I walk in and see the nurse at her desk, Miss Abigail. She was one of the most prettiest women you'll ever see, Her thin rim glasses hanging from the V-line on her white done up doctor's coat which reveals her cleavage, her pale blonde hair tied back into a messy yet neat bun with some of her long wavy hair still hanging out on both sides.

"Hello Miss Abigail" I kindly ask walking up to her. She looks up at me, "Hello Jason" she smiles. Her smile is always so warm and sweet, just seeing her smile can make anyone feel better. "Why are you still up for?" "Because I heard you had a monster to deal with and thought I'll stay up just in case you got hurt, and I'm guessing you did since you came in here instead of going to bed" her face turns into a sad expression, her crystal blue eyes full of so much worry. "Yeah I got my head smacked onto a brick wall" rubbing the back of my neck. "Let me look", I sat down on one of the beds as she puts her glasses on and checks the back of my head. "It's just a little cut and you don't have a concussion so everything's fine" she smiles again and cleans up all the blood and the wound. After she finished I thanked her and said goodnight, I walked back through the hall way and walked up the stairs and went through more hall ways. I reach my room and unlock the door and walk in closing the door behind me locking it. My room wasn't big or fancy, all it had was a bed, bedside table with a lamp, a built in fire place, a wardrobe and its own bathroom, and it had dull brown walls and grey carpet. I put my guns onto the bedside table and collapse onto my bed exhausted, I sigh closing my eyes and fall asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Good Moments**

The morning rays of the sun sneak into my room and land on my face, I stir from my sleep and open my eyes only to close them again and cover them with me hand blocking the sun from my eyes. I groan irritated and sit up yawning, rubbing my tired eyes. I get up from my bed and go into the bathroom, it was just a small but simple bathroom, sink, mirror, bath, shower, and toilet. Everything was just a faded dull white colour from being so old.

I look in the mirror and look at myself, my brown eyes looked so dull. _I have mother's eyes…,_ my black raven hair all a mess. _My mother had blonde hair… she said my father had black hair like mine and I look just like him… _

I go over to the shower and turn the water on and watch the hot steam fill the room, I begin to take my clothes off. I take off my black army boots, brown hoodie coat with the hunter's icon on it, black long sleeve shirt, long black pants and other clothing. I step into the shower and feel the hot water pour down on me soaking my body. I stand there letting the water wash over me as I'm left with my thoughts, all I can think about is that day. That memory playing over and over again, those blood red eyes, her scream. Tears run down my cheek, someone knocks on the door loudly making me snap out of it and wipe the tears away.

They knock again and from the sound of it they were impatient or annoyed, "Damn it Jason you better not still be asleep?! It's one P.M!" a smirk crawls onto my face, Elliot. Never could sit still that boy always got to be up and running, I turn the water off and get out grabbing a towel wrapping it around me. "Can't you wait five minutes?!" I laugh to myself and walk into the room to my draws and get new clothes to wear. A simple grey T-shirt and black jeans, I open the door to see Elliot standing there moving from foot to foot. "Finally" smirking at me with his big messy brown hair covering one of his green eyes. "Sorry late night mission" I close the door behind me as I yawn, both of us standing in the hallway. "Oh right so how it go? What monster?" he asks curious "Gargoyle, just saved a lady from being ripped apart and got thrown into a brick wall" rubbing the back of my head. "Ouch but you won since your still here" he laughs hooking his arm around my neck. "Yeah" I smile as we walk down the hall.

We walk down the many halls and stairs until we got to the dining hall, it was pretty big and a little fancy too, it was old fashion and dull because of its age but we keep it looking pretty good still. We walk down beside the long wooden table in the middle of the room, "You sit and I'll get the food alright" Elliot smiles and walks off to get the food as I sit down on one of the many chairs. He only ever gets me my food whenever I have a rough night or day, he was a friend you could rely on no matter what, even if he plays tricks on you and has a short temper he was a great friend and I couldn't ask for anyone better.

I close my eyes and wait for him to come back. "Hello Mr. Dupre" I open my eyes and look up to see who it is, "Head Master Crow" he smiled at me holding a cup of coffee in one hand and his walking stick in the other as always. "I'm glad to see you're alright Jason I heard that you took on last night's mission, Gargoyles such beastly things but so interesting" he took a sip from his mug. "Yeah I only got hurt a little bit" I rub my arm nervous, Head Master Crow always gets so worked up when I get hurt for some reason. "Please be more careful I don't know what I would do without you" he walks off with a sad expression, "Oh and one more thing, after you finish your meal come to my office I need to speak with you". I nod as I watch him walk away, I've known Head Master Crow before I became a hunter. He was a LEVEL 5 hunter at the time but in the past few years he has just been sitting here not going at to fight, I guess old age is getting to him.

"What was that all about?" I turn my head to see Elliot back with a pieces of bacon sticking out of his mouth holding two plates of bacon and eggs. He puts the plates down on the table and sits next to me, "Nothing really he just wants to see me after I eat" I look at my food and start to eat. "Why is he so nice to you? Every time he talks to me he only ever tells me off", "that's because you keep blowing up the court yard" I laugh at his irritated face. Elliot had a thing with homemade bombs he does tests trying to make the perfect bomb to kill a vampire and werewolf which he thinks would be helpful even though his only a LEVEL 2 hunter and we aren't allowed to go for them because they are LEVEL 4's. But so far they are nothing but failures in result of not working at all or blowing the whole place and he always gets into to so much trouble. All though I feel sorry for him though, he's always so cheerful and strong never giving up. But he grew up an orphan he's never meet his parents and the other kids picked on him yet he stands tall never looking back. I finish my breakfast and get up, "hey don't leave your plate!" he yells at me with his mouth full. "Be a bud and put it away for me!" I run off laughing heading for Head Master Crows office. He swallows his food and wipes his mouth and grins looking at the plate I left, "I wish I was strong like you, you're still able to smile even after seeing that horrible sight" he puts his foot on the table and pushes himself back a little swinging on his chair looking at the ceiling, "I could never smile again if I saw what you saw".


	4. Chapter four

I walk down hallway after hallway, opening door after door, walking up stair after stair until I finally reach Head Master Crows office doors. Big old golden color doors, you could tell it was the master office of the mansion. I knock on the door and wait for a response "Come in" I open the door and walk in closing it behind me, I see the Head Master sitting at his desk still drinking his coffee. He nods his head at the chair in front of the desk telling me to sit, I obey and sit on the wooden chair. "You know why I wanted you to come up here?" I shake my head. "I wanted you here to ask how the such was going, it's been awhile since I last checked on you", I lower my head my bangs covering my eyes, "I've found nothing yet… no matter where I look I can't find any links to that bastard" I clench my hand into a fist. He sigh's taking his glasses off, "That's bad to hear but I did think you wouldn't because you've been too busy fighting other monsters instead of doing what you really wanted to do, why you really became a hunter" I look up at him. "That's why your now having the next couple days off" I look at him confused, "Days off why? Monsters never take days off they hunt everyday people will get hurt if I-" "They will be fine, you're not the only hunter here Jason. You are to have three days off so you can go and relax and try to get some leads on the beast you so dearly want to kill understood" he interrupts me, anger in his voice. I give up and admit defeat, "Yes Head Master Crow, but where do I start? I have nothing on it" he looks at me and gives him me a note. "Go to the Hunters associations record library in the city, the record of that day is in there. It would be in the restricted area because it's the record of a beast that got away, we keep them under safe keep because we try to find them. That note will give you access to it and be careful some things are better off not knowing". He stands from his sit and walks to the window and looks out it.

I smile and jump out of my sit and hugs him, "Thank you so much Mark!" I run out of the room with the biggest smile on my face and head out for the city.

Head Master Crow stands there shocked at the event that just happened, a smiles pulls at his lips. "He called me by my first name, it's been so many years since he's said that".

I run off down the street heading for the library, the city was full of busy people rushing from one point to the next. It was a sunny day clear blue sky not a cloud in the sky, I keep running avoid bumping into people as I do. I reach the library and stop at the stairs trying to regain my breath, I catch my breath and walk up the stairs, and it looked just like a normal library but the security much tighter, you can only get in with a hunters ID. It was my first time here because only LEVEL 5 hunters and higher up workers in the hunting business can get in here, the guards give me warning glares that send a chill up my spine. I quickly walk past them and get inside I look at the place. _This place is huge!_ I think to myself not even the city library was this big it's like three times its sizes, I walk up to the counter and hit the little bell on it, I see a man at a computer on the other side of the counter. His black hair all neatly done up, black suit all neat not a single wrinkly in it, black spectacles slightly falling down the bridge of his nose, he looks up and sees me. "Um yes?", "I need to look at a record please" he groans and gets up from his sit and walks to the counter fixing his spectacles showing his bright purple eyes, _such unique eye color_. "ID" I give him my hunters ID card, "Hmmm sorry kid your only a LEVEL 2 hunter, LEVEL 5 hunters and higher ups only" he gives me back my card. I give him the note the note Head Master Crow gave me, "Head Master Crow sent me here he gave me this to give to you to allow me entrance" he reads it and his eyes widen in shock, "Wait old Crow is letting you see one of those records? Well that's strange even for him, it's his signature all right but why?" he just looks at me with a strange look and walks through the gap between the counter and tells me to follow him.

We walk for a while until we reach a vault, _he did say they were kept under safe keep… _he talks to one of the guards and they open up the vault door, reveling a small study room type of library. We both walk in and it was pretty dusty like it hasn't been used in so long. "This is the records of all monsters that have been set to kill but got away and are still hiding, as you can see from the amount of books a lot more monsters get away more than you think, and this is something they don't teach you in training school" he goes to the table in the middle of the room where this huge book rests, it has a thick layer of dust on it. He opens the book and dust flies everywhere, I cough from breathing it in. "What day?" he asked still looking at the book, "Day?" "Yes day what day was it when the monster you're looking for got away?", "Oh um 23rd of September 2001" he looks through the book for anything on that date. "Hmmm…. book 30975" he moves away from the book and goes to another shelf looking for the book. I stand by the table to stay out of his way, he grabs a book from the shelf and walks back to me, "What time was it at?" I think to myself "About 11 pm". He opens it and searches through it, it was a while before he said anything. "There was one monster at that time, a LEVEL 5 monster. Mark Crow was the one who took that missions" I step back a bit. "Wait he was the hunter…these years and he said nothing…". "Old Crow did that a lot reason why he stays alone" he starts to read again "Sadly a young mother died though but her son… huh there's nothing about what happened to that boy…" I look down. "I know what happen to him… you're looking at him" he looked at me eyes full of shock and sadness. "I'm sorry… I guess you're here because you want to know who killed her" I nod. He looks back at the book, "Hmm well what killed her was a…" the next thing we know the page lights up on fire, he drops the book onto the ground and the page burns away. "What the hell?", "Head office is going to need to hear about this, kid it's time to leave I'm sorry." He grabs my arm and pulls me away all the way back to the front door. He lets go of my arm and looks at me "Listen what happen wasn't normal someone doesn't want you to know what really happened that day, go back to old Crow and ask him ok… I'm sorry I wish I could help more" I give him a nod. "Hey if you ever need help again just come by and ask for me, it's the least I could do." He smiles and pats my back. "Thanks um?" "Ricky cooper" I smile "Thanks Ricky, see ya" I walk off back to the Hunter Association thinking things were starting to go my way, completely unaware that my life was really about to go to hell.


	5. Chapter five

I keep walking through the street heading home; I look up and see the full moon shining bright. _I didn't realize I was in there so long. _The street was so empty hardly anyone around but me, I keep walking down the street and the further I walk the darker it gets and the more I get a bad feeling. I look at the street lights and see them all broken like someone smashed them, "Why would anyone smash the lights?" I keep walking and hear a deathly scream and stop dead in my tracks. I look over to the building site were the new work building was being built. _Someone's in trouble, ahh but I'm not allowed to help!_ I clench my hand into a fist, _I don't even have my phone either I can't even call for help! _I hear another scream and I completely lose it. "Fuck it all!" I run over to the site and stop at the wooden fence that was blocking the sight, I hear them scream again and I jump onto one of the power boxes in the ground and jump over the fence and rush over to the back of the building. I run around the corner and what I saw next would surely give me nightmares for the rest of my life…

Bright yellow eyes, razor sharp fangs dripping in blood, the howl of a hungry beast who found its kill, a beast of the full moon, a werewolf….

That poor women who screamed ripped to shreds, throat ripped out clean, her insides ripped out, and blood going everywhere as it rips her inside out. I hide behind a beam, my whole body shaking and my gut turning from seeing that image. I put my hand over my mouth as I lean forward and throw up, I coughed up everything I had in me. _I was too late… _my body still shaking._ I can't fight that thing without my guns! Heck even if I did I couldn't fight it, it's a LEVEL 4 I could never survive!_ I thought to myself my body and mind screaming at me to run. I get up and run as fast as I could but still sick from throwing, I trip and knock over some metal polls that were laying on a crate. The beast ears flicker at the sound and growls, and runs around the corner and sees me. I get up and run over to the fence, I try to find something to help me over the fence but I was too late I was in that beast's sight and became its new pray. I look at it in fear unable to move, it growls loudly and runs at me full speed. _This is it my life is over…_, I close my eyes tight and cover my face with my arms. _I'm sorry mum…, _I see her face and she gently smiles, tears go down my cheeks waiting for its teeth to sink in and rip me apart. The sound of its growling and its teeth biting down into flesh was all I could hear, but it wasn't my flesh.

I opened my eyes and moved my arms away from my face and was shocked at the sight I saw, the werewolf had his teeth deep inside the arm of a girl about my age. She grabs hold of the back of its neck and rips it clean off her arm and throws it into a beam, her arm was dripping in blood and torn flesh where the werewolf bite her. She was wearing black shorts with a brown belt, a black long sleeve shirt and knee high black army boots. _Those clothes look just like the hunters uniform…_ I think to myself, her long wavy brown hair waving in the wind. The werewolf gets back up and growls angrily at her, it runs at her and jumps ready to knock her down. She lifts her leg up and kicks it straight up hitting its bottom jaw breaking it with a loud crack. I watch in amazement as the werewolf falls on the ground and whimpers, and tries to run away but the girl grabs a pole and stabs it through its tail enabling it to run away. The werewolf whimpers loudly in pain, she puts her foot on the back of its neck as she bends forward and grabs its top jaw pulling it up until it completely rips off clean. She gets off it as it lays on the ground its blood pouring out of its head, I look at her "How.." I say at her unable to believe what I saw. She turns around and walks over to me her bangs covering her eyes "Who are you?" I ask, she stops in front of me and lifts her head up and the wind blows her bangs around so I could see her eyes. My eyes widen in shock and fear worse than before, shining blood red eyes in the form of a snakes eyes, the living offspring of the devil himself, a demon. I stare at her eyes terrified,_ a demon, a real demon right in front of me! _I start to feel dizzy and my eye sight goes blurry the more I look at her. She gives me a gentle smile and my version goes black and I pass out landing on the dirt.

That smile was the last thing I could remember…


	6. Chapter six

_I was sound asleep in my bed; nothing was heard but my breathing. I hear glass breaking and stuff being thrown at the wall, I start to wake up and rub my tired eyes. "Mum?" I look at my door and see the light still on glowing from under the door; I get up out of bed wearing my blue PJ's with stars on them. I slowly open the door and walk out into the living room, "Mum?" I look around but didn't see her. I hear gagging noises coming from near the front door; I walk over to the corner to see what it was. I look around the corner into the small hall way that leads to the front door, my eyes widen in compete horror, I saw my mum with a sword stabbed deep into her chest sticking out of her back. Blood dripping from the sword, blood down her mouth as she throws up blood, I back away terrified. She looks at me, "R...Run… Jason… run…" she tries to speak. The sword gets pulled out of her body and she falls to the ground dead in a pool of her own blood. The one with the sword looks at me the shadows hiding their face but their blood glowing eyes the only thing I could see, raises the sword at me ready to kill me. I scream as they bring the sword down…_

My eyes shoot open and I jolt up into a sitting position, panting hard. My whole body covered in sweat, my throat dry and my head aching. I rub my head and calm down, laying back down in my bed. I hear my door open and Elliot comes in, "Hey sleeping beauty is finally awake" he laughs at me as he sits on the end of the bed. "I'm glad you're finally awake so I didn't have to be the heroic prince and kiss ya~" I laugh and kick him off the bed with him landing on the floor with a thump. "Dude gross and so not funny" I watch Elliot get off the floor and sit back on the bed. "How you feeling?" "Alright I guess just had a bad dream but I swear I locked that door though when I got home last night", Elliot gave me a questionable look. "Got home? You were passed out in the middle of the street last night" I look at him like he was crazy. "Um no I had a mission last night Gargoyle but I killed it", Elliot just looks at me so confused. "That was two days ago! Don't you remember!?" I just laugh. "Haha I see what you're doing your playing a trick on me again, you can do better than that Elliot" I get up and grab some clothes from the draw and go into the bathroom to change. I hear him get up and walks over to the door. "Haha yea you got me, well if you're alright then I'll just go. See ya" he said in a unsure voice as he walks out closing the door behind him. "That was weird".

**Elliot P.O.V**

I had up to the Head Master Crows office, _hope the old man is acutely nice to me this time… _I knock on his door waiting, he opens the door and sees me. He sighs "If you're here because you blew up the court yard again don't think I'm going to let you off with a warning anymore". I laugh rubbing my neck with a sly smile, "Nah I haven't done anything like that… yet" he raises one of his eyebrows, "Then why are you here? It's not normal for you to be at my office other than destroying property?" I push pasted him and close the door. He looks at me confused at my actions "It's about Jason" his eyes widen a little on the topic but tells me to sit down.

I sit down as I watch him take a sit in front of me, "What about Mr. Dupre?" I sigh at what happen earlier. "He's lost his memory but only the memory of yesterday, don't you think that's weird because Miss Abigail said he had no injury apart from a scrape on his knee" he just mindlessly stares at the table. "He has well it's nothing to worry about" my temper starts getting the better of me. "Nothing to worry about?! It's the strangest thing, Jason has great memory he never forgets so why only yesterday?!" he gets up and walks to the door. "So? It's just one day how bad could it be, there isn't any more to talk about so please make your way out" he says taking hold of the door handle. "How bad could it be?! He was passed out where the LEVEL 4 was!" I stand up getting really mad as he looks at me shocked. "Yeah I know about the LEVEL 4, Ace Havoc was the one who took that mission he found Jason passed out and the LEVEL 4 dead already. Only Jason knows what happened and if he can't remember-" "Some things are better off not knowing I say he's lucky he's forgotten now get out!" he interrupts me and glares, I storm out and he slams the door behind me. _He's hiding something from him and I'm going to find out what!_ I storm off down hall to the library here in the mansion, _they'll tell me something…._

I walk down to the library and go up to the counter, the lady at the computer looked at me. "I need all books on monsters ranking and abilities" she types stuff into her computer and writes something on a piece of paper. "All books names and numbers are on this" I take the paper and look for the books. It took me half an hour to find them all, which were only six books. _You would think there would be more on rankings… _I shrug and sit at a desk starting to read through the books. This is going to be a long day…

~Time skip~

I had read through four books already and still haven't find the werewolf's info yet, I was about to give up when I finally found the page "Finally!" I yell out. I hear foot steps behind me and wake me on the back of my head, I hold my head in pain and turn my head to see who hit me, violet. She smirks at me "You're in a library so shut up" she says taken a sit in front of me, "All though I beat you didn't know that rule because you never study" She say laughing softly. "Bitch" I say and go back to reading the book, she rest her elbow on the table as her short purple hair covers her one side of her face. Violet was one of the higher up LEVEL 4 fighters, she was one of the strongest fighters and no one ever got in her way because of her attitude but she was cocky which is going to get her killed one day but she's a very unique type of girl and it's all because of her hair. She was born with purple hair and no one knows how or why, not even the doctors but she was perfectly healthy so they ignored it and hence why she was named violet.

"Why are you even in here anyway you never come in here" She says pulling the book out of my hands and looks at what I'm reading "Werewolves? Strange that's what Ace went to go kill one last night, so why are you looking them up anyway?" she asks, I groan. "I'm trying to figure out something that happen last night with Jason" I say, she looks at me confused "What happen?" she asked worried, "He ran into the werewolf last night before Ace got there and he was passed out unharmed but now he's awake and alright but lost all memory of yesterday, which is so strange. I'm seeing if the werewolf had anything to do with it... Also Ace never killed the werewolf it was dead before he even got there" I say. She thinks for a minute, "Ace said it took him ten minutes to get to the site and the werewolf hadn't left the area within that time, he also said the was no blood splats anywhere but were it died because he got there as it burned away meaning whatever killed it and made Jason pass out was powerful enough to do that in Ten minutes meaning it could only be a..." She says going through the book, she stops on one page and puts the book on the table in front of me "A LEVEL 5... Grim reaper" she says worried, "But that's not possible they never kill other monsters nor do they show themselves to humans, they use magic to hide themselves from the human eye so they can walk in take the soul of those who died and leave they would never let a human see" I say in protest, "It's the only thing Elliot..." She says looking down. "I guess you're right but... then why would old crow hide the fact he knew that there was a reason Jason lost that memory?" I say looking at Violet, she looks at me in shock and gets up grabbing my arm pulling me out of the library with her.


	7. Chapter seven

CHAPTER SEVEN: Hidden Secrets

Elliot's P.O.V

"Hey what's the big idea!?" I yell as she drags me through the hall ways "Idiot this isn't the first time this has happened!" She yells back at me, I stop and pull my arm out of her grip "What do you mean? You're telling me this has happened before?" I say a little quieter seeing other hunters walk passed; Violet saw them too and stays quiet until they were out of ear shoot. "Yea dummy that's what I'm saying, I've seen this happen before it was so strange but I choose to stay clear of it because of what happened to the last guy" she says with some fear in her eyes "What other guy?" I ask wanting to know everything now "Twenty one years ago is when Old Crow became the new head master of this place, everything was going fine then a year later which was the year I showed up everyone said he started acting a little odd but no one bothered with it thinking because that's when LEVEL 5's were showing up like crazy and they though he was just stressed and worried but even after the LEVEL 5's he was acting odd for five more years but still no one cared but one did and went to see what was up, but when he kept getting kicked out of his office he knew something was up and started going around trying find out what it was and it turned out he did and went to Crow to confront him but..." she says looking down, I gulp "But what?" I ask.

She lifts her head up and looks at me "He never came back to the mansions, nobody saw him for weeks and I got worried because he was my friend then one day walking down the street I saw him and went up to him hugging him telling him how worried I was and wondering where he has been... the words he said next haunt me to this day, he said 'who are you?'... His whole memory was wiped, he knew nothing about us or this place and I got scared and I went to crow asking about it and he even acted like he didn't know him. There days later he was found dead choked to death by chains in the middle of the street..." she says tears in the corner of her eyes "I didn't try to find out what happened because I was still young and scared that I would end up the same..." I've never seen Violet so emotional, she's always cocky and laid but this was a whole new side no one ever sees, yes she's a ass to me all the time but getting to see this side makes me feel she sees me as someone she could trust. I grab her arm and start pulling her away "What are you doing?" she asks rubbing her eyes "Were getting Ace and facing Old Crow face together!" I say with a grin on my face, she looks at me shocked for a minute then smirks.

Jason P.O.V

I walk around the court yard through the small hedge garden maze full of red roses and thorns; I find a small old wooden garden bench and sit down on it felling the warmth of the sun on my body and the cool breeze on my skin. It was a peaceful sunny day; the wind stops blowing and I feel something isn't right, I listen more carefully and notice there wasn't a sound anywhere. No birds chirping, no sound of the blowing wind or even the sound of the water from the fountain running; something was very wrong. I hear a rustling coming from the hedges but I couldn't see what one, I stood up and looked around and still couldn't see a thing but surely I could feel someone's or something's eyes on me. I turn around back at the bench and was face to face with a black crow with glowing red eyes, it screeches loudly at me and I run. _What the hell kind of crow was that!? _I think to myself as I keep running, it wasn't a normal crow for sure but I didn't have another one me to fight whatever it truly was so all I could do was run. After a couple minutes I find myself back at the court yard in front of the door to the mansion, I turn around hoping that thing wasn't still following me but there was nothing; it was gone.

I sigh and catch my breath "Thank god no one is around to see that" I say out loud, as I regained my breath I hear smash come from above and I spin around seeing a window smashed opened and something full from above. As soon as whatever it was hit the ground it smashes to bits all over the place, I carefully look at it; it was hard to make out but it was a coffee mug with the Hunters Associations symbol on it. I look back up to see what window it came from and soon realized it was Head Master Crow's office, my eyes widen in shock and run straight into the mansion heading to his office hopping to god he was ok.

I run through all the halls and up all the stairs not slowing down once for air, as I reach the two old doors a push open the doors as fast as I could "Head Master Crow are you ok?!" I yell out once I go the door open only to see a pissed off Crow and a even more pissed off Elliot with both ace and violet standing to the sides giving Mark death glares "What the hell is going on here!?" I yell letting the door close shut behind me, everyone in the room looks at me surprised. Elliot was the first to say something; "Yeah what is going on? How about Old Crow face starts off!" He yells at Mark, Violet steps forward "Yeah start off with telling us why a student here goes missing after coming up to your office and then is found dead weeks later!" I stare at them confused not understanding what's going on. "Look guys stop yelling and lets act like grownups and calmly do this" Ace pipes up trying to everyone calm, "It's far beyond that now" Crow says coldly staring at Elliot which only pissed off Elliot even more.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" I yell over the top of everyone "Fine Old Crow here has something to do with you losing your memory of yesterday! And he has something to do with the death of an ex hunter who found of his little secret!" Elliot yells looking at me, what the hell is he talking about... "I was doing research and it turns out only a Grim Reaper can wipe a memory and that's what happened to Jason and what happened to that other guy before he ended up dead! So Head Master Crow are you secretly a Grim Reaper or are you hiding one in your closet!?" Elliot yells my head starts to hurt and images start flashing before my eyes; they were memories of a werewolf attacking. I fall to my knees holing my head, the pain getting worse as more images appear; Ace sees me fall and rushes over to my placing his hand on my back "Hey you ok?" he asked me but I couldn't understand a word he said because of my head.

"Guys something wrongs!" he yells over the top of everyone else, they look at me all worried "See what you've done! You are giving me a headache from your nonsense!" Crow says "US!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!" Elliot roars back at him, soon all three of them again were fighting which wasn't helping my head while poor ace was been told to shut up more than once; my head spins faster and the images keep coming even faster and I couldn't take it anymore "Stop it.." everything began to get faster making my stomach turn making me on the verge of throwing up "Stop it" I shut my eyes tight and grip my hair tightly "I SAID STOP IT!" I scream out and in that instead all the lights, windows and glass in the room busted and shattered to pieces straddling everyone. I was panting hard and open my eyes seeing the mess the room had become "W-what happen..?" I asked confused, everyone just stares at me in fear; Ace gets up and backs away from me and grabs the shot gun on his back ready to pull out and shot.

"J-Jason..." Violet shatters "What?!" I ask started to become scared "Dude your eyes..." Elliot finally spits out, I get worried and look down at the shattered glass near me and looked at my refection; my eyes widen in horror they were glowing blood red... Just like a Demon.


	8. AN

A/N

I'm very sorry to say this but I won't be updating anything for a couple week because I'm at a breaking point of my life, My cat is slowly dying and I've only got a couple more days left with her before we take her down to the vet to put her to sleep :'(

I'm 18 and she's been in my life for 17 years so that's a big hole being taken out of my life and my family isn't taking this well at all so please understand that I have a reason for not updating :(


End file.
